Steve Barkin
History Little about Barkin's history, prior to Season 1, has so far been revealed. His father's name is Franklin. It is known that he attended military school as a child and that he served as a Lieutenant in an unidentified military conflict (most likely the Vietnam War), where he was stationed "ten clicks north of Jai Alai," during which time he learned how to cook. It is also known that Barkin has been a teacher in Middleton since at least the time that Kim and Ron were in 9th grade. It is implied that he has been there much longer. During "Graduation", the last episode, he mentioned that before his own graduation he was a "big man on the football team", "dated the most popular girl in school", and even "helped save the world from time to time". That indicated that he had a past somewhat similar to Ron. However, for some strange reason it didn't go right for him, and was probably what makes him so mean and possibly bitter. Appearance Barkin is tall with a large muscular build. He has dark eyes and dark hair cut into a neat flattop. Barkin's beard is lighter in color than his hair and grows at an abnormal rate, he has to shave 15 times a day to keep clean-shaven. If he doesn't, he grows a dense stub in only 19 minutes and a thick beard within hours. Barkin is one of the only characters in the series whose height is actually given. When he was arrested by the fashion police his mugshots were shown. In these mugshots he stands at 6' 1" (185.5 cm), given his height in the mugshot minus the 3" heels that he states he is wearing. Personality Barkin's manner is analogous to a military drill instructor, typical of most PE teachers in most Western cartoons and one Japanese anime, School Rumble. It is also strikingly similar to the personality of the sergeant of the Smile Away Reformatory School from ''Phineas and Ferb'' (who, interestingly, cuts the hair of all his newly introduced students to a style almost identical to Barkin's), exclusively in the episode "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!". As such, he is a gruff, no-nonsense character who is quick to anger, and who has little to no sense of humor. He is typically abrupt and abrasive with students and is a stickler for punctuality and proper decorum. Barkin tends to be skeptical of things that he does not understand, especially when the explanation goes over his head. For example, while grading science experiments, he commended two students for building the classic volcano out of vinegar and baking soda, but cast extreme doubt on a device capable of tearing a hole in the space-time continuum. He ended up activating the device and unwittingly releasing a genetically engineered dinosaur that had been trapped in the rift earlier in the episode. Barkin's personality has brought him into conflict with the show's protagonist on a number of occasions, primarily when he believes that Kim's missions or social life are encroaching on her school work, or when he feels that she has not been paying attention. He has also been shown to be particularly harsh with Ron, whose laid back personality conflicts with his own, and has been known to pick him up by the lapels and shake him in frustration. Despite this, Barkin tries to take a "tough, but fair" approach. He doesn't play favorites in his classes, and will give "credit where credit is due," regardless of what he thinks of the student at other times. Additionally, while Barkin typically likes to be in charge, he has also been shown to defer to others quickly, and without argument, when he recognizes that their experience outstrips his own. Category:Kim Possible Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teachers Category:Adults Category:Athletes Category:Coaches Category:Anti-heroes Category:Mentors Category:American Characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Characters who made a season 1 appearance Category:Brown Category:Brown hair Category:Blonde hair Category:Brown eyes Category:Characters voiced by Patrick Warburton Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Black Shoes Category:Characters who have a dad Category:Team Teens Characters Category:Muscular Characters